bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Katsuki Bakugo (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810587 |idalt = |has_altart = |no = 8433 |element = Fuoco |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 8 |description = Arrogante e aggressivo, Katsuki è molto sicuro delle sue abilità marziali e del suo Quirk esplosivo. Sebbene sia conosciuto per la sua avventatezza e la sua impertinenza, Bakugo può essere sorprendentemente gentile quando lo vuole. Il suo Quirk è appropriatamente chiamato Distruzione Esplosiva, un bel filo da torcere per villain ed eroi. Durante l’esame finale allo U.A. viene messo in coppia con il suo rivale contro l’eroe che venera sin dall’infanzia: Allmight. |summon = Non serve dirlo... diventerò un eroe in grado di superare persino te! |fusion = Non ha senso vincere contro qualche delinquente! Non ha senso se non posso fare di meglio di Deku! |evolution = |hp_base = 5446 |atk_base = 2880 |def_base = 1981 |rec_base = 1981 |hp_lord = 7780 |atk_lord = 4000 |def_lord = 2830 |rec_lord = 2830 |hp_anima = 8672 |rec_anima = 2592 |atk_breaker = 4238 |def_breaker = 2592 |def_guardian = 3068 |rec_guardian = 2711 |def_oracle = 2711 |rec_oracle = 3187 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 50 |ls = Quasi Cattiveria |lsdescription = +100% ATT e PS massimi; aumenta Danni elementali Fuoco e colpi critici e riduce del 10% i danni di tipo Fuoco, Terra, Luce e Tenebra. |lsnote = 175% elemental damage & 150% critical damage |bb = Turbo Velocità Esplosiva |bbdescription = Combo 12 ATT di Fuoco su tutti i nemici (danni relativi ai PS rimasti e aum. propria freq. colpi critici); aum. proprio ATT in base ai PS max 3 turni; aum. ATT BB 3 turni; aum. ATT, DIF, REC e freq. colpi critici di Fuoco 3 turni e aumento PS massimi |bbnote = 200% + 100% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, 60% HP to Atk, 450% BB Atk, 120% parameter boost and 60% crit rate of Fire types & 15% HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |ccbbt = 12 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Stun Grenade |sbbdescription = Combo 14 ATT di Fuoco su tutti i nemici (DAN relativi ai PS rimasti e aum. propria freq. colpi critici); combo di 8 ATT Fuoco su un solo nemico (uso consecutivo aum. DAN e aum. propria freq. colpi critici); aum. ATT BB, DAN Fuoco e colpi critici 3 turni |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, 200% boost to multiplier per use up to 2x, 450% BB Atk, 150% elemental damage & 100% critical damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |ccsbbt = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 8 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 8 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300~700 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Howitzer Impact |ubbdescription = Combo 19 attacchi di Fuoco su tutti i nemici (DAN relativi ai PS rimasti e aum. propria freq. colpi critici); attiva BB/SBB/UBB due volte in 1 turno; aum. danno di Fuoco x3 turni; aum. ATT, DIF e REC e frequenza dei colpi critici per 3 turni; aum. PS max |ubbnote = 1500% + 1200% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, 400% elemental damage, 300% parameter boost, 60% crit rate & 40% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Temperamento Infuocato |esitem = Braccigranata |esdescription = +15% a tutti i parametri quando All Might è nella stessa squadra; aumenta ATT in base ai PS rimasti; aumenta danno di Fuoco se equipaggi Braccigranata; aumenta danno critico e riduce danni aggiuntivi del 40% |esnote = 0.8% boost to Atk per 1% HP remaining, 100% elemental damage & 100% critical damage |evofrom = |evointo = 810588 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 10354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 10133 |evomats6 = 10133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 750122 |evomats9 = |evoitem = Pietra leggendaria |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Evento collaborazione My Hero Academia - 10-21 Agosto 2018 |rare = 2 |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = My Hero Academia |addcatname = Katsuki 7 }}